AK-47
AK-47 ('''A'vtomat K'alashnikova Model 19'47),'' Автомат Калашникова in Russian, is an assault rifle exclusive to the Terrorist in the Counter-Strike series and in Counter-Strike Online. Overview AK-47 can hold up to 30 rounds of 7.62 NATO. This assault rifle is the trademark of the Terrorists although it is also used by the Russian government. It does high damage per hit but comes with high recoil so spraying with this rifle makes the user lose their accuracy tremendously thus it is not recommended to spray unless the player is skilled. It is also the most popular assault rifle among the Terrorists due to its high damage and deadly accuracy. Advantages *High damage for an assault rifle *Short reload time *High rate of fire *Cheaper than its counterpart, the M4A1 *Accurate in long range *A very reliable rifle in normal match Disadvantages *Loses accuracy in just several shots *Very loud. Reveal position *Purchasable only for the Terrorists *Very high recoil *Wild spray pattern *Quite expensive ammunition cost Tactics The AK is only purchasable by the Terrorists, making it the most commonly used weapon among the Terrorists. The AK-47 can be fired in full automatic, does high damage and has cheaper purchase price when compared to its counterpart, the M4A1. It has high recoil which makes the user lose accuracy in just several shots and it also has loud firing sounds, which is not suitable for assassination attempts and will attract enemies. Tactics *Fire in burst or one-by-one in long range. *In close range, fire continuously and aim for the stomach. The bullets will spread to the head. *Stay stationary while firing AK-47 to get an accurate result. However, squat (press shift) can be done to avoid the recoil from becoming too wild. *Use the AK-47's loud sound as an advantage as it will bring your opponents to you and you can ambush them. However, this tactic needs skill. *In far to middle range,when the recoil is too high, perform a quick switch(default key Q) so that the cross hair will become normal again(do not do this in close range as the you will give the enemy a chance to kill you). Variants There are several variants for the AK-47: 'AK-47 Dragon' All features for AK-47 Dragon are same to original one except the skin and can do 'fast reload' if the player possesses Dragon Knife. 'AK-47 60R' :Main article: AK-47 60R AK-47 60R is a modified version of the original AK-47 made by Rex Research Institute. It is excellent against zombies but rarely found in Rex's supply box. 'AK-47 Gold' AK-47 Gold can be obtained randomly from Code Box. It is gold-plated and very stylish. If compared to the original version, the AK-47 Gold only varies in appearance. This weapon obviously has the same model to the AKM except its firing, cocking and reload sound. The only advantage of this weapon when compared to the original version is it can be purchased for both teams. It is one of the most wanted weapons. 'AKM' :Main article: AKM The AKM used to be an alternate skin for the original AK-47 before it was officially released. It is an improved version of the AK-47 that is more lighter and has lower recoil. 'AK47 HQ' This gun is only available as a high definition skin for the AK47 in the Korean localized version of Counter-Strike Online. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Used by Spetsnaz, replaced by the AKM in the 1959. * : AK variants were still in use today. * : Used by Special Air Service in some operations. * : Used by Navy Seals in some operations. *Fernando: seen in earlier player model. *Keith Icahn: seen in some promotion posters. Terrorist: *Phoenix Connexion - Seen in official comic stories *Elite Crew - Seen in selection icon *Arctic Avengers - Seen in old selection icon *Guerrilla Warfare - Seen in selection icon *Asia Red Army - Seen in posters *Michaela - Seen in posters Comparison to M4A1 Advantages *Higher damage (+2) *More accurate (+5%) *Cheaper (-$600) *Faster reload (-0.6 seconds) Neutral *Same fire rate (91%) *Same clip size (30 / 90) Disadvantages *Higher recoil (+12%) *Heavier (+4%) *More expensive ammo cost (+$20) Gallery :See AK-47/Gallery. Trivia *The AK-47 was designed by a famous Russian firearms designer, Mikhail Kalashnikov in the 1947. *The AK entered service of the Soviet army in the 1950s. Later, Soviet Union supplied them to the communist forces around the world. *The AK-47 in real life is actually a weapon which is widely used by the terrorist forces and bad guys due to its cheap price and good reliability. *The Soviet army replaced the AK-47s with AKM in the 1959. The AKM was later replaced by the AK-74s which are chambered with 5.45x39mm rounds in the 1970s. *The AK-47 in real life is chambered with 7.62×39mm instead of 7.62 NATO. *The AK-47 has a large amount of license or unlicensed copies and variants built by other countries. *The AK-47s that you can find today are usually copies. Only a small numbers of AK-47s were built by the former USSR. *Avtomat means automatic. *The English, translation for AK-47 is Kalashnikov Automatic Rifle 19'47'. *The model lacks the Cyrillic alphabet "ОД " and "АВ" which is always engraved on the Russian-made AKs in real-life. *A dragon print, can be seen on the receiver of the golden AK-47. External links *AK-47 at Wikipedia Category:Assault rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:Avtomat Category:Russian weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Izmash Category:Soviet era weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Mikhail Kalashnikov Category:Point weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Code box items Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Weapons with gold variants